The invention relates to a holder for an identification card, comprising a front side and a reverse side and provided with holding or gripping elements for the identification card for placing the replaceable identification card removably on the front side of the holder, a suspension clip for suspending the holder to a necklace or directly to a bearer's garment, as well as with a yo-yo present between the holder and the suspension clip and comprising a spring-loaded string winder and a string to whose end the suspension clip is attached.
It is prior known to use a separate yo-yo for the suspension of an identification card by way of threading a suspension clip attached to the end of the yo-yo's string through a hole in the identification card. Thus, the identification card can be distanced from its bearer or carrier for example to the proximity of a code reader for an electric lock or some other actuator without releasing the suspension.
On the other hand, it is prior known to attach identification cards to holders which can be suspended to a necklace or directly to a carrier's garment. Distancing or drawing away such identification cards from carrier to code reader is inconvenient as the carrier is often forced to assume an awkward posture to get in the immediate proximity of a code reader or to remove the card along with its holder or to remove the card from the holder (if the microchip carrying the identifier code is on the card).
The existing yo-yos and card holders may also be suspended as extensions of each other by way of suspending a card holder to a suspension clip present at the end of a yo-yo string, whereby the card, along with its card holder, can be distanced from the bearer or carrier to the proximity of a code reader without releasing the suspension. Since the yo-yo and the card holder are separate from each other and suspended as extensions of each other, the result is a bulky, awkward and poorly manageable assembly which is not pleasant to carry in suspension from a garment or around the neck. Hence, it is conventional to use a yo-yo or a card holder as alternatives to each other, the selection depending on a particular application or necessity. In ski lifts, for example, cards suspended to a yo-yo are in general use while plain card holders, without a yo-yo, have become established in office use.